A Single Rose Left To Remember
by starwarsfreak95
Summary: A RosexTen fic. Spoilers for the season finale for season two if you're new to the fandom. Inspired by Open Up Your Eyes by Daughtry. Rose has a life on this new Earth after the Doctor has to leave her. Will she ever see him again?


**A/N- This one shot was inspired by the Daughtry song "Open Up Your Eyes." I was on an airplane listening to this song and suddenly got this idea. I've been writing it slowly as I managed to flesh it out in my mind. Enjoy!**

_A single Rose left to remember_

_As a single tear falls from her eye_

_Another cold day in December_

_A year from the day she said goodbye_

_-Daughtry_

**_A Single Rose Left To Remember_**

Rose Tyler stared at her baby sister. Four years ago, she never would have dreamed this was possible. Her father was dead, died when she was a baby. Her mother never got serious with anyone else. Rose would never know her father. But then, one day, her place of work was blown up by a man in a leather jacket. After that, her life was never the same. Two years of travelling time and space with The Doctor was the best time of her live. Then it all fell apart. She barely even got to say goodbye to the man she loved. Deeply, completely, and with her whole heart.

The Doctor gave Rose Tyler her family back. And a chance for another.

Rose Tyler was no longer Rose Tyler. She was now Rose Smith. Mickey knew that there was a part of her that was irrevocably broken. He knew that it would be the work of years to fix it. If it was even fixable. And he loved her anyway. She loved him for that in the only way that she still could. So she said yes when he asked. Then I do. Then changed her name. All with a shattered heart.

The Doctor may have saved her life, but he broke her heart into a thousand pieces.

Rose Smith looked at the baby in her arms. This one hers. This baby boy had her heart in a way no one else since the Doctor had. Even Mickey had never been able to heal her heart. But this baby boy had. Somehow. She knew in that moment that she'd be okay. She'd lead a long, happy life here in this version of London with Mickey and their son. She knew the ache in her soul would never truly leave, but it would finally begin to diminish

The Doctor had loved her and lost her. She had loved him and lost him. And now it was time for her to begin to heal.

Rose was old. She had outlived more people than she'd thought. Including Mickey. her son had heard her story as soon as he was old enough. He had suggested that she write a book of her adventures, but she couldn't do it. It was all she could do to struggle with the memories.

Today she was alone. She knew her time had come, and requested that her son stay away. Remember her as she was. He had complied, saying goodbye to her the day before. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a thin, callused hand on her cheek.

Her eyes flew open in recognition and there he was. Looking the same as when he had left her on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay. Brown suit, thin tie, glasses, and high top Converses. When she met his eyes, he smiled

"I've been waiting for you," he explained.

"I'm afraid," she said in a small voice," I don't wanna go." His expression became sympathetic and sad at the same time.

"Neither did I, love," he replied," but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Rose looked pensive.

"I'm just going to miss my son," she explained. His expression turned pained. She noticed and hastened to reassure him. "I got married to one who loved me but I didn't love in return.. because I couldn't. My son healed my heart, but the scars were still there." Her reassurance seemed to have the opposite effect. He still wore that pained expression, even through a little bit of relief.

"Oh Rose," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"You saved my life, she said, "There's nothing to be sorry for." He nodded but said nothing, just staring at her for a moment.

"Are you ready?" he said finally. She suddenly smiled, looking much like she had at nineteen.

"I've been ready forever." He smiled at her and she took the hand he offered. When she stood up, she realized that she was nineteen again. And that her body lay on the bed. She looked at it without much surprise, then ran to her Doctor and hugged him close. He kissed her gently then looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I never got to say this before, but Rose Tyler- I love you." She grinned.

"Quite right too," she replied cheekily, then her face grew serious, "I love you too." He kissed her forehead, then led her to the TARDIS, parked across the room. He smirked at her.

"Do you wanna come with me? 'Cause if you do, then I should warn you — you're gonna see all sorts of things. Ghosts from the past. Aliens from the future. The day the Earth died in a ball of flame. It won't be quiet, it won't be safe, and it won't be calm. But I'll tell you what it will be: the trip of a lifetime!" She smiled right back.

"I made my choice a long time ago, I'm never gonna leave you."

Rose Tyler and the Doctor walked hand in hand into the TARDIS to begin travelling through time and space.

Forever.


End file.
